Meet to be Separated
by DeviL53
Summary: Banyak yang mengatakan perpisahan raga jauh lebih sakit daripada perpisahan jiwa.  Pertemuan itu memang indah, tapi hal itu tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh perpisahan.  I'm suck at summary - - A Yunjae's Oneshoot


Title: Meet to be Separated

Rating: PG15

Genre: Angst, romance

Cast: Yunjae

Author: Park Hyerin a.k.a Devi Friska

Warning! This is BoysXBoys story, OOC, miss typo, dont like dont read!

**~Meet to be Separated~**

**-Yunho POV-**

"Boo!" panggilku, tapi ia hanya berpura-pura untuk tidak mendengarku. Aku tahu ia berpura-pura sebab adegan seperti ini sudah sering terjadi selama kurang lebih enam bulan ini. Kutarik lengannya sebelum ia bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi dariku.

"Boo.." lirihku lagi. Kulihat ia menghela nafas berat sebelum kemudian berbalik menghadapku.

"Jangan panggil aku boo! Aku ini hyungmu!" katanya seraya menatapku tajam. Aku balas menatapnya dengan tidak kalah tajam.

"Kau itu booku! Kekasihku!", bentakku. Ia mendesah frustasi.

"Aku ini hyungmu Yun! Sejak enam bulan yang lalu aku sudah resmi menjadi hyungmu dan kau tahu itu." Aku tahu ia sedang berusaha keras untuk menjaga emosiku, tapi berbeda dengannya, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan emosiku.

"Aku tidak mau kau menjadi hyungku Jae. Aku benci memanggilmu hyung! Aku benci kenyataan bahwa aku tak lagi dapat menyentuhmu. Aku benci bersikap sopan padamu. Aku benci!" teriakku frustasi.

Hyung..

Aku kini sangat membenci kata itu. Kata yang kini harus kuucapkan kepada orang yang kucintai. Jujur, aku sudah lelah hidup begini. Kalian tidak tahu betapa aku berharap bisa mengulang waktu. Betapa aku berharap aku tidak pernah mengambil keputusan yang pada akhirnya menghantarkanku pada pertemuan dengannya.. Mungkin bila aku tidak bertemu dengannya aku tidak perlu merasakan sakit seperti ini.

Apa gunanya bertemu kalau hanya untuk berpisah? Aku benarkan? Pertemuan itu memang indah, tapi hal itu tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh perpisahan. Kalian tidak percaya? Mungkin kisahku akan membantu kalian untuk percaya..

**_-Flashback-_**

Aku berdiri terpaku didepan gedung yang menjadi impian hampir seluruh remaja korea ini. Universitas Seoul.. Ini hari pertamaku sebagai mahasiswa di tempat ini, dan tentu saja aku sangat gugup. Sebenarnya appa menyuruhku untuk berkuliah di luar negri, tapi aku tetap bersikeras untuk masuk ke tempat ini, karena ini sudah kuputuskan sejak aku baru memasuki bangku SMA.

Kutenangkan hatiku sebelum aku melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung besar itu. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, gedung ini besar. Sangat besar. Maka jangan heran kalau pada akhirnya aku tersesat. Ya aku tersesat.

Aku melirik ke arah jam tanganku dengan frustasi. 7menit lagi kelas pertamaku akan dimulai, sedangkan aku masih terjebak di tempat ini tanpa tahu arah. Saat itulah aku melihat seorang pria berjalan di depanku. Aku segera berlari menyusulnya.

"Tunggu!" panggilku membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadapku bingung.

"Ya?" tanyanya.

"Kau bisa mengantarku ke ruangan musik? Aku mahasiswa baru, dan itu adalah kelas pertamaku." jelasku sembari mencoba untuk mengatur nafasku kembali. "Kau tersesat?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengusap-usap kepalaku gugup.

"Ehm, begitulah." jawabku malu. Ia tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku. Wajahnya benar-benar berhasil menghipnotisku. Kulitnya yang putih, bibir cherry nya yang kemerahan, mata coklatnya yang besar, serta suaranya yang renyah sudah cukup untuk menghempaskan pikiranku dari kenyataan.

Aku baru sadar ketika ia menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajahku. "Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?", tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk, kerongkonganku seakan tercekat begitu ia menampilkan senyum malaikatnya padaku.

"Baiklah, ikuti aku, kebetulan aku juga ingin pergi ke tempat itu." Sekali lagi aku hanya mengangguk.

"Namamu siapa?" tanyaku gugup. "Kim Jaejoong, kau?"

"Yunho." jawabku singkat, kami lanjut barjalan dalam hening.

"Baiklah Yunho, kita sudah sampai." ujarnya, memecah kebisuan yang tadi tercipta. Aku melihat ke arah pintu di hadapan kami. Kata ruang musik terukir jelas pada plat nya.

"Ah ne, gomawo Jae, kuharap dosennya belum datang. Kau tahu kan biasanya guru musik itu cerewet." ujarku yang hanya dibalasnya dengan senyuman. Aku melambai padanya sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Untungnya dosenku belum tiba. Aku melirik ke sekelilingku. Satu-satunya bangku yang tersisa hanyalah bangku di hadapan meja dosen. Mau tidak mau aku duduk di bangku berapa lama aku melihat jaejoong memasuki ruangan ini. Ah, benar juga, tadi dia mengatakan dia juga ingin ke tempat ini. Apa dia juga mahasiswa baru? Segera saja aku melambai dan memanggil namanya.

"Jae, di sini!" teriakku. Tapi lagi-lagi ia hanya tertawa kecil. Dia berjalan lurus ke meja di depanku, meja dosen.

"Jae? Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" heranku. Kurasakan mahasiswa lain mulai memandangiku aneh. Jaejoong kembali tertawa sebelum akhirnya ia mulai berbicara.

"Selamat pagi semua. Kenalkan aku Kim Jaejoong, guru musik baru kalian. Mohon bantuannya." ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadaku yang hanya bisa memandangnya dengan mata membelalak kaget.

Dia seorang guru?

**xoxoxo**

Aku memandangi sosok Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk menulis not-not balok di papan tulis putih di depan. Hari sudah beranjak sore dan mahasiswa lain pun kebanyakan sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Hanya aku dan Jaejoong lah yang kini berada di dalam ruangan ini.

Sejak pertemuan pertama kami hubunganku dan Jaejoong semakin bertambah dekat. Aku bahkan sampai memaksa appa untuk membiarkanku mengikuti les musik private di sekolah hanya agar aku dapat melihatnya lebih sering lagi.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, mengikuti private hanya berdua saja dengannya. Kuakui, aku jatuh cinta kepada dosenku sendiri. Dan hatiku mengatakan jaejoong juga memiliki perasaan khusus padaku, sebab akulah satu-satunya mahasiswa yang ia ijinkan memanggilnya dengan nama depannya saja. Tapi tetap saja, itu hanya dugaanku, aku masih merasa khawatir kalau ternyata aku salah.

Tapi hatiku rasanya tak mampu lagi memendam perasaan ini, akhirnya dengan modal nekad aku memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan rasa ini padanya. "Ehm, jae.." panggilku pelan, tapi masih cukup kuat untuk dapat terdengar olehnya.

Ia berhenti menulis dan menatapku. "Ya? Ada apa Yun?"

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di wajahku. Aku benar-benar gugup, apalagi kini tidak ada seorangpun di ruangan ini kecuali kami.

"Ehmm, Jae, sebenarnya, ehm, oke mungkin kedengarannya aneh, tapi, a-aku.." Jaejoong tersenyum melihat kegugupanku.

"Katakan saja ada apa yun. Jangan gugup begitu." ujarnya. Akhirnya dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang akupun mengatakan kata itu padanya.

"Jae, saranghae!" bisikku.

Kulirik Jaejoong, ia tetap hanya tersenyum. "Aku tidak mendengarmu Yun.."

"Saranghae jae.." ulangku dengan suara yang lebih kuat, tetapi tetap pelan.

"Apa?" Jaejoong berjalan mendekatiku, tetap dengan senyum malaikatnya. Aku meringis kesal.

"Saranghae Jae! I love you! Aishiteru!" teriakku. Ia kembali tertawa kecil padaku.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali yun.." tawanya.

"Jae, aku serius!" sungutku kesal. Dia berhenti tertawa walaupun senyum jahil masih menghiasi bibirnya.

"Haha, kau bodoh, kalau aku tidak suka padamu, tidak mungkin aku mau membuang waktuku hanya untuk memberi seorang mahasiswa les private hanya berdua saja." Keningku berkerut bingung.

"Jadi?"

"Kemana perginya yunho yang pintar itu hah? Wo ye ai ni Yun.."

Ucapannya malah membuatku bertambah bingung. "Jae, artinya?" tanyaku.

Lagi-lagi dia tertawa. "Haha kau bisa mengatakannya dalam bahasa Korea, Inggris, dan Jepang, tapi tidak tahu dalam bahasa Mandarin? I love you too paboya!"

**xoxoxo**

Hari-hariku terasa begitu sempurna sejak saat itu. Memang, kami harus menyembunyikan hubungan ini karena biar bagaimanapun Jaejoong itu tetap dosenku, walau sebenarnya umur kami hanya terpaut 5 tahun.

Sebuah senyuman segera terukir di bibirku ketika aku mendengar bel tanda pelajaran usai berbunyi. Aku segera berlari ke taman belakang sekolah, tempat aku dan Jaejoong biasa bertemu. Kuhampiri sosoknya yang tengah terpaku memandangi sebuah foto.

"Hey, sedang lihat apa sih?" tanyaku. Ia tersenyum, bukan senyuman hangat yang biasa kulihat. Kali ini kesedihan terpancar jelas darinya.

"Foto appa ku. Dia meninggalkan aku dan umma ketika umurku baru 5 tahun. Sejak kepergiannya ibuku menjadi stress dan akhirnya meninggal 2 tahun kemudian." jelasnya

"Kau membencinya?" tanyaku ragu. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sama sekali tidak yun. Aku hanya berharap bisa berjumpa dengannya lagi. Aku ingin memiliki sebuah keluarga." Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. Ternyata aku benar, bukan hanya rupanya, tapi sifatnya pun mencerminkan seorang malaikat.

"Jae, aku mau kau bertemu appa ku." kataku yang dengan sukses membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Jangan bercanda yun.."

"Aku tidak bercanda! Appa ku jarang ada di rumah, jadi mumpung sekarang ia sedang cuti, aku mau mengenalkanmu padamu."

"Ta..tapi.." Aku segera memotong ucapannya dengan sebuah kecupan lembut pada bibir cherry nya.

"Tenang Jae, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, arasso?" Ia terlihat seperti berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Senyum di wajahku pun bertambah lebar. Segera kugenggam tangannya dan menariknya menuju ke rumahku.

**xoxoxo**

"Jae, tenang saja.." bisikku di telinganya. Ia mengangguk, walaupun aku tahu dirinya masih teramat gugup. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari tangannya yang menggenggam erat foto yang ia katakan appanya itu.

Kami kini sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahku, menunggu appa dan umma ku untuk turun dari atas kamar. Tak berapa lama aku melihat umma dan appaku turun dari tangga. Segera kusikut lengan jaejoong, membuatnya mendongak ke arah pandanganku.

Setelah itu, segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Aku hanya ingat Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja berdiri. Foto digenggamannya terjatuh tepat ke pangkuanku. Aku menatap foto itu, kaget menghampiri jiwaku. Sama seperti Jaejoong yang memandang kaget pria setengah baya yang kini berada di hadapan kami.

"Appa!" Kata itu terucap begitu saja dari mulut kami berdua.

Satu kata yang cukup untuk menjelaskan segala situasi yang ada. Satu kata yang saat itu juga menghancurkan segala asa, kebahagiaan, dan mimpi yang kualami semenjak pertemuan kami. Sebuah kata yang mengantarkan kami langsung ke sebuah kata baru yang menyakitkan.

Perpisahan.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Yun, kumohon mengertilah. Kita tidak mungkin bersama, aku ini hyungmu!" Jaejoong memberontak, berusaha melepaskan cengkramanku pada pergelangannya.

"Jadi, apa kau tidak ingin bersamaku?" tanyaku lirih, ia menatapku lelah.

"Mengertilah yun, aku menginginkan keluarga! Lagipula kau harus memikirkan appa dan umma!"

Aku tertawa perih mendengar ucapannya. Dia pasti bahagia sekarang karena sudah memiliki keluarga yang utuh seperti impiannya. Appa juga pasti bahagia karena sudah menemukan anaknya yang dulu ia tinggalkan. Dan umma, umma pasti juga bahagia selama appa bahagia..

Tapi bagaimana denganku? Aku yang tiap malam terus menerus menangis ditengah terangnya rembulan. Aku yang tiap harinya harus tersenyum pahit ketika melihat kebahagiaan di mata mereka. Hatiku yang tiap harinya menjerit pilu di dalam naungan penyesalan.

Bagaimana denganku?

Aku sudah lelah. Batinku tak sanggup lagi. Banyak yang mengatakan perpisahan raga jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada perpisahan jiwa. Kematian lebih menyakitkan daripada perpisahan duniawi. Tapi pada kenyataannya itu semua hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Rasanya sangat sakit melihat cintamu ketika kau mengetahui bahwa tidak ada kemungkinan bagimu untuk mengakuinya sebagai milikmu. Mungkin bahkan lebih sakit daripada terpisah raga oleh sang maut.

Benar, mungkin itu lebih baik.. Mungkin memang lebih baik bila terpisah oleh kematian saja. Setidaknya kelak jiwaku tidak perlu lagi mengalami penyiksaan seperti ini lagi. Mengapa aku tadi merasa ragu? Hal ini memang yang terbaik, semakin cepat berakhir, semakin cepat rasa sakit itu berlalu.

Perlahan aku melepaskan cengkramanku pada lengannya, kemudian berjalan mundur, menjauh darinya.

"Jae, aku mengerti. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Aku sadar, mungkin di dunia ini kita memang ditakdirkan bertemu hanya untuk dipisahkan. Aku mengerti, hanya saja hatiku sudah tidak lagi sanggup jae. Hatiku sudah terlalu perih. Maaf jae, maafkan aku karena terlalu mencintaimu. Maaf.." Aku tersenyum padanya, senyum tulus, karena semua yang kuungkapkan tadi memang murni jeritan hatiku.

Ia menatapku bingung. "Apa maksudmu yun?" tanyanya.

Aku tidak menjawab, aku hanya terus tersenyum.

Perlahan aku merogoh saku pada jaket yang kukenakan, jari-jariku menyentuh sebuah benda logam yang terasa dingin di bawah sentuhanku. Segera kugenggam benda itu dan kuarahkan tepat ke kepalaku.

"Jae, i love you. Ingatlah aku menunggu waktu dimana kita bisa bersatu." ucapku, masih dengan tersenyum. Aku menarik pelatuk dari benda dingin di tanganku itu.

**DOORR!**

Semuanya telah selesai. Aku merasakan semakin lama jiwaku semakin tertarik keluar dari dalam ragaku. Pemandangan terakhir yang kulihat adalah sosok jaejoong yang berlari menghampiriku dengan air mata membasahi wajahnya, sebelum kemudian yang terlihat hanyalah kegelapan. Aku yakin, tubuhku yang jatuh tak berdaya ini pasti memiliki senyum terukir pada wajahnya. Setidaknya aku tahu ia masih peduli.

Akhirnya sekarang rasa sakit itu akan pergi, iyakan?

Lebih baik begini bila pertemuan kami memang harus diakhiri oleh perpisahan..

**-The End-**

Another Oneshoot from me..

Lagi-lagi ff angsty..

Tapi memang aku demennya sama ff genre ini hehe

Jangan lupa review ya :D


End file.
